degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Jane Says (1)
Jane Says (1) 'is the thirteenth episode of Season 8 of ''Degrassi: The Next Generation. It aired on March 1, 2009 in Canada, and on July 3, 2009 in the United States. Summary Jane's mom wants her father back in her and her brother Lucas' lives, and Jane doesn't want anything to do with him. Meanwhile, Danny's new girlfriend Leia has a problem—she doesn't feel that she fits in with Danny's friends. Main Plot Jane and Lucas' father comes back to town. The whole family, much to Jane's chagrin, is excited that he is back in their lives. Jane is suspicious about her father, but she can't quite understand why. When she finally remembers what he did to her as a little girl, she feels uncomfortable. Sub Plot Meanwhile, Leia feels that she doesn't fit in with Danny's friends. So, Leia makes up lies, such as Sav coming on to her, and tells them to Danny. She has to lie to impress them and says that her dad is a huge music producer for bands such as Fall Out Boy and Aerosmith. They go to a show, and Leia is really embarrassed when the truth comes out. Danny decides to stay with her, but his friends completely cut her out. Trivia= *This episode is named after the song "Jane Says" by Jane's Addiction. *This is one of the three episodes that has a character's name in the title, excluding The Kids of Degrassi Street episodes. The other two are '''Kiss Me, Steph and Jessie's Girl. *This episode is similar to the Degrassi High episode, Crossed Wires. *Leia lies about watching four seasons of Lost in order to get closer to Danny. *Jane passes her driving test and receives her license. *In this episode, you see a flashback and Jane's dad calls her Janey Bear when her name was still Anastasia. However, Jane is her middle name. *This is the only Season 8 episode in which Liberty appears without Emma Nelson, Manny Santos and Kelly Ashoona. *The videogame Lucas is playing is Duke Nukem 3D on Xbox 360. |-| Gallery= 175px-Jane-says-pt-1-8.jpg 175px-Jane-says-pt-1-37.jpg 175px-Jane-says-pt-1-03.jpg 175px-Jane-says-pt-1-04.jpg 175px-Jane-says-pt-1-7.jpg 199px-Jane_says.jpg jane-says-pt-1-1.jpg jane-says-pt-1-5.jpg jane-says-pt-1-2.jpg normal_Jane-says-pt-1-04.jpg normal_8x014.jpg normal_image14 (1).jpg normal_image7.jpg normal_image9 (1).jpg normal_image8 (1).jpg normal_image6 (1).jpg normal_image4 (1).jpg normal_image5 (1).jpg normal_image1.jpg normal_image0 (1).jpg normal_image2.jpg 64564.png 5552.png 34536.png 45632.png 43543.png 3433.png 7476.png 6344.png 5554.png 5463.png 45437.PNG 4554r.JPG 45rf.JPG 444dds.JPG 5454r.JPG 43535.png 444.JPG 44g.jpg 34344.JPG 333d.JPG |-| Promos= *The N Promo *CTV Promo *Paula Brancati on "Jane Says" |-| Cast= Regular Cast (Ordered Alphabetically) *Raymond Ablack as Sav Bhandari *Dalmar Abuzeid as Danny Van Zandt *Sarah Barrable-Tishauer as Liberty Van Zandt *Paula Brancati as Jane Vaughn *Stefan Brogren as Archie Simpson *Nina Dobrev as Mia Jones *Judy Jiao as Leia Chang *Jamie Johnston as Peter Stone *Shane Kippel as Spinner Mason *Samantha Munro as Anya MacPherson Supporting Cast *Angela Asher as Evelyn Valieri *Paul Essiembre as Carlos Valieri *Kevin Jubinville as The Shep *Marc Minardi as Lucas Valieri *Larissa Vouloukos as Isabella Jones Absences *Charlotte Arnold as Holly J. Sinclair *Marc Donato as Derek Haig *Sam Earle as K.C. Guthrie *Jordan Hudyma as Blue Chessex *Argiris Karras as Riley Stavros *Jajube Mandiela as Chantay Black *Miriam McDonald as Emma Nelson *Scott Paterson as Johnny DiMarco *Aislinn Paul as Clare Edwards *AJ Saudin as Connor Delaurier *Melinda Shankar as Alli Bhandari *Cassie Steele as Manny Santos *Evan Williams as Kelly Ashoona *Natty Zavitz as Bruce |-| Quotes= *Leia: "One thing that's not a lie is that I really like you." *Shep: "Alumni week is about togetherness and second chances." *Jane: "I just want to remember the way it was." Lucas: "Dad left, we were miserable for years, now we have the chance to be a family. Remember that." *Leia: "Ah, my dad is a music producer right? So I basically grew up with Fall Out Boy. Pete is like my big bro." *Lucas: "Too bad you didn't bring this Jane to dinner. Dad wouldn't think I'm the only loser in the family." *Sav: "Did Leia tell you that?" |-| Featured Music= *''"Getting Crazy"'' by Keely Pressly *''"Get Loose"'' by Grave Plott *''"Devil In A Blue Sky"'' by Secret Surburbia *''"Please Believe Me"'' by Winhara *''"You"'' by Atmosphere *''"Get Back"'' by Public *''"Tounge Tied"'' by Ash Keilyn |-| Links= *Watch Jane Says (1) on YouTube *Watch Jane Says (1) on GorillaVid (International) Category:Degrassi: The Next Generation Category:Degrassi: TNG episodes Category:Season 8 Category:Season 8 Episodes